


Dazzling

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [28]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, v surprised this ship hasn't been done before!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Maddie and Lizzie get ready to go to the ball. Maddie takes suspiciously longer than Lizzie does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 28 - Formal

Lizzie Hearts was waiting anxiously for Maddie to come out into the hallway to join her. She had been ready first, an oddity for her, since she always spent hours picking out a dress, and she had no idea what Maddie was up to in there. The ball started in thirty minutes, but all Maddie had told her through the door was that she would be “Ready in a minute!”… and that was at least ten minutes ago.

“Do you know if she’s almost ready?” Lizzie asked the seemingly thin air.

I can’t tell. She told me not to look, so I’m not supposed to peek .

Lizzie sighed. “Very well. I do wish she would hurry though. It’s all well and good to be fashionably late, but after a certain fashion it becomes _un_ fashionable.”

“Don’t you worry!” Maddie yelled over the sound of a hairdryer from behind the closed door. “The narrator will make sure we get there on time!” The hairdryer stopped, and suddenly, a sound erupted like that of multiple power tools being played at once. Lizzie covered her ears.

“Maddie, darling, are you quite alright in there?” she called, and the noises slowly petered out except for one lone chainsaw.

“Yup! Just finishing my look! You’re going to love it, I just know it!” Maddie’s smile practically leached through the wood.

“Alright then!” Lizzie resumed her nervous pacing. The ball was in downtown Bookend. If they hurried, they just might be able to make it, but only if-

The door swung open.

Maddeline Hatter stepped through the opening, a radiant beam in bright blue and pink. Her hair was in an elegant (yet still poofy) bun, and her face was bedazzled with sparkling gemstones. The dress was unworldly, practically floating up around her body in a sea of bright colors. Lizzie recognized her own handiwork— it was a dress she had made for Maddie years ago, back in Wonderland.

“…that’s my dress,” she stated dumbly, unable to find the words to express what it felt like to see Maddie so dolled up and beautiful. Maddie giggled and giggled.

“Well, of course it is! It’s not _my_ dress.”

Lizzie shook her head to try and clear the fog that had floated up when Maddie arrived. “What once was is again, and the face of a woman is better than man,” she mumbled, not even aware of speaking. Riddlish had a way of sneaking out like that. Maddie laughed.

“I think you look teariffic too, Lizzie!” She pranced over to the girl and held out her arm. “Now, let’s go! I think the narrator has a carriage waiting for us!”

And true to Maddie’s word, there was a carriage outside that had most definitely been there the entire time and had not just been placed there at the last moment. Coincidentally, it was just fast enough to get them to the ball on time, not a minute sooner and not a minute later.

Maddie and Lizzie captivated the room as they entered, dazzling the other students with their sparkling hues. And simply from the force of their smiles alone, they were the most radiant dancers of all.


End file.
